Eve Of Witches
by rdemon
Summary: Post Factory. Robin and Amon fled the Factory alive but the danger isn't gone yet. And while avoiding from getting captured by Solomon, Amon and Robin was forced to face their odd dynamic. Rated for violence and language. RobinXAmon.
1. Chapter 1

The fire blazed strong and high as the silent weeps and screams of the subdued Witch and Seeds ceased with an audible sigh in her ear. Robin stood there, momentarily frozen, overwhelmed by sorrow, as her fire burned them, feeling their silent relief and gratitude. "Robin." She turned to Amon, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

_This shouldn't have happened. This weren't supposed to happen. They were not all bad. This is wrong. Even the worst of them didn't deserve this. _

She wanted to scream and shout these thought, wanted Amon to understand that...that just because they were witches, doesn't mean they're all had to turn bad. Mere human overtaken by their imperfection and had drowned in insanity. That doesn't mean they should be used like they were, objects easily discarded. Expendables.

"We have to go."

Gazing into his tortured dark eyes and remembering how shocked he had been when he discovered how Orbo had been created, she didn't. He has too much on his plate right now. And so does her. As she turned to follow Amon and Miss Karasuma, she realised this roller coaster of events brought a lot of things out in the open. Her mother sacrifice, her guardian secrets and her creator truth. Everything Solomon had tried to kept in the dark and now failed. And now that everything is out in the open even Juliano wouldn't be able to stop the rest of Solomon to consider her as a threat and order her kill. Shaking her head, she tried and clears her mind, focusing on Amon back. She was so focused on her thought and fixated on following Amon that she heard the creaking of the ceiling above her a little too late before it came crashing. Amon apparently seen or heard it coming and she felt his strong tall body came down on her as he pushed them both away and down. Coughing and spluttering they both climb to their feet. She faintly heard Miss Karasuma calling out both of their name.

"We're fine," Amon started to answer but then they heard loud metals groaning and the whole structure seems to shake. Amon pulled her closer in his embrace, bracing himself protectively over her. "Go, Karasuma, we can handle ourselves."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go. Don't worry about us. Go." Not letting up his hold on her, he pulled her up and winced when Robin accidentally brushed the wound from Zaizen's shot. Robin gasped and looked at Amon in shock. She had forgotten about Amon injury.

"It's fine."

"But," She started to protest but Amon cut her off with a snarl.

"It's fine, Robin."

"We'll worry about it later." He added in a softer tone when he saw her wide eyed reaction.

He grasped her hand tight and started the other way, resolution, weariness and anxiety etched on his face. It is the most emotion Robin had seen on Amon usually impassive face.

They had escaped, alive and well but barely. Amon had been injured but he was the one that had dragged Robin as they flee through the woods toward his sleek black car. However did he manage to bring it there she doesn't know, considering she could have sworn it was left at the STN-J HQ. But it was a welcome sight. They jumped in and Amon had driven like the devil was on his tail toward some seedy motel on the edge of the city. Parking in front of the motel, Amon slumped in his seat breathing harshly. Taking charge of the situation Robin checked them in and together with her arm firmly clasped around Amon they stumbled into their room. Once inside, she half carried him to the double bed and dropped him unceremoniously on it.

"Take off your shirt; let me see how bad it is." Amon did what she asked, clearly knew better than to argue with the wilful girl standing in front of him, sitting up on the bed with a grimace. She sank to ground next to him, her eyes the same level as his tore rib. With light knowing finger, Robin pressed his ribs, slowly putting pressure. Amon winced when she pressed a tender spot and Robin look up at him, her powder green eyes apologetic. Moving her hand slightly upward, she pressed another spot and a short expletive burst from Amon mouth. Robin winced at the harsh word. Raised in a monastery, she had a very sheltered life. Meaning no, cussing. That all changed from the moment she had set eyes on the tall brooding man she is currently nursing. Now, all rules are null and void. Her mouth twisted wryly at that thought.

"What?"

Robin look up to Amon dark eyes, startled from her thought and blushed profusely. "Nothing, just a stray thought." She muttered rising to her feet, heading toward the first aid kit she had hauled in along from the car. Effectively she took some bandage, cloth and the alcohol swipe, her hand moving automatically from remembered practice. Amon watched her with hooded eyes, her lithe young body moving with grace and elegance that belay her age. She went in to the bathroom wetting the cloth with hot water before going to Amon side again. Gently she dabbed the wound, cleaning it.

She kept her eyes trained on Amon wound, deftly ignoring the feel of his rippling muscle under her hand and the way his tanned skin spread taut over his flesh. She checked the wound with trained eyes, silently assessing that no stitches are needed and begin dressing it. The whole time she does this Amon said nothing.

Finished, she sat back on her heels and her green eyes clashed with his dark gaze. Blushing, she tore her eyes away, and looked around the room.

It wasn't the most decent room to sleep in. The paper walls peeling, the carpet ripped, and the sheets faded. But it was clean. Sparsely furnished and just big enough that two people can move without colliding. _And it has only one bed._

Flustered at her thought, Robin took the bloodied cloth and cotton wipes to the sink and swiftly burnt it to ashes. She turned the tap on, washing the remains away.

"Thank you."

Amon looked at her with dark eyes, frowning. She took a deep breath and look at him with a half smile.

"You saved my life twice now."

He said nothing, his enigmatic eyes piercing. She swallowed nervously and lowered her gaze. "I suppose that must have been a pain for you, saving a girl you're supposed to kill."

She felt Amon presence than hear him. Robin knew, that despite his size, Amon moves like a jaguar stalking a prey. She shivered at the thought and Amon tugged her head up so she was looking at him.

"If I wanted to kill you, Robin, I would've done it when I had my gun pointed to your head."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."

**A/N**

Dun, dun, dun.

Please review if you want the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
"Because I can't"  
Robin stare at him wide eyed, her green jade eyes displaying her confusion. Her lush lips were trembling and involuntarily Amon dark gaze were pulled to it and lingered. There were only barely a few inches of distance between them and Amon long to close them and touch the young witch. To satisfy his curiosity and see for himself whether the girl feel as soft as she looks. All grace and soft curves. Robin doesn't walk, she _glides_ and unknowingly enthrall him when she does. He couldn't get his eyes off of her.  
And for that he was angry. Angry at her for making him feel things that he can't control. Angry at the world for pitting her with Robin. Angry at her for being so enchantingly beautiful. Angry at himself for lusting after a girl who is _too_ young, _too_ naive and_ too_ innocent for a man as jaded and embittered like him. He's twenty-five years old and he felt twice his age.  
"Amon...?" Amon almost sighed at the sound of her soft lyrical voice and then berate himself for it. Protector A Guard Dog. That's what he is now to Robin. And that is how he should stay. What possessed him to say those things? What made him so mad, he confessed the truth to her? Amon knew the answer even before he asked the question. Because she touched him. The way no one, no even Touko could and she was the closest person to him other than his brother. Robin made him _feel_ things, _think_ about things that had never even crossed his mind before and that pissed him off.  
"Forget it."  
"But..."  
"Bed." he growled and saw Robin color from the single word. It took him a second to realize what he had said -_ implied_ - and scowled. "There's only one bed, so just bear through it for one day. We'll find somewhere more accommodating tomorrow."  
All tension visibly shifted from her shoulder and she sighed. But not before he spotted the tiny flicker of something in her eyes. Disappointment? It can't be, maybe his own longings was making him see things.  
"Um, Amon?"  
"What?"  
"What you said -" Amon cut her off with a shake of his head.  
"Later. We'll discuss about it later." Preferably never. It was the concussion to his head that made him say those things. Doesn't matter he doesn't have a concussion. It was still a moment of madness.  
"And, Robin. Don't thank me for unnecessary things anymore. If you went rogue..." Amon let his word trail and by the badly concealed shiver from Robin, he knows she understand.  
He walked to the bed and gingerly lowered himself on it, not waiting to see if Robin followed him. He turned to face the wall and bit down the gasp of pain his sudden movement brought him.  
He closed his eyes and slowly relieved the tension from his shoulder and evened out his breathing. But he wasn't asleep. He was waiting. Robin putter about for a good ten minutes before the girl had the courage to lay next to him. Still he waited. Until Robin was breathing evenly and her body lay limp with fatigue as she sleeps. Amon turned then. To look at her. To look at the soft tawny hair, now unbound as it frame her soft pretty face. Her body, always encased in black, all soft lines and curves in her black dress. The way she unconsciously wrap her arm around her in a protective gesture. He pulled the blanket and covered the girl with most of it, tucking it in. And he looked at her until the wisp of fatigue grasped him tight and he fall into a restless slumber of a hunter.

**A/N**

**Okay, so another cliff hanger. Probably a very disappointing one but it was somewhat satisfying to me. It's shorter but I have my reason for it, I think. Again, review if you want the next chapter. I promise you, it gets better. Hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shoe wole up to the sunlight streaming on her face and the sound of a door shutting gently. Her green eyes opened wide at the first twitch of conscience and she shrugged the sleep off her easily. Waking up alert was one of the things she developed while working with the STN-J. Always a sudden call or a summon passed to Toko-san that woke her up from her slumber and after the first odd dozen time which it occurs, she learned that sleeping on a fixed hour is as much as luxury as it can get.  
Robin turn her wrist so she can look at the time and quenched the urge to groan when she saw it was almost mid-afternoon.  
She pull herself up from the bed into a sitting position and turn to look at Amon. Her chest quickened at the sight of the man and bit her lips to prevent the blush from tainting her cheeks.  
He wore a different clothes from yesterday, a button down shirt tucked in jeans and a denim jacket, all in black. She blinked at the sight of Amon in jeans and denim and swept her hair off her face in a nervous gesture.  
"Change into these and get ready to leave."  
Amon tossed a shopping bag into her lap and she peeked at the contents of the bag. She blushed when she saw a sports bra and a pack of disposable underwear among the item. She rushed into the bathroom and shut the door gently, locking it out of habit and embarrassment more than anything.  
She took a closer look to the items inside the bag and try to ignore the fact that Amon bought her underwear A white button down shirt, a brown hoodies, a black jacket and a pair of jeans was in it. In a small zip-me-up bag she found some packets soap, a toothbrush and a small mini Colgate, a bottle of lotion and a shampoo, a pack of hairband and a beanie. There is also some BB cream, powder foundation and a chap-stick and she can guess what those are for and sighed. The basics and some. She took the packet soap and shampoo and took a quick shower, watching the grime from yesterday thoroughly and dressed herself.  
Afterward, Robin took out the make-up and start concealing the visible bruises on her face that bloom through the night. She slapped on the make-up until most of the bruises were at least some what faded and tied her hair in a loose bun, pulling the beanie over her head.  
Robin stare at her mirror image and for the first time, saw a semblance of a normal teenager looking back at her. Pity she had to be on the run to do it. She tapped a finger at the mirror, grimacing at herself and got out of the bath room.  
**

Dojima tapped one manicured finger on the desk, watching the computer screen absently. She flick the mouse with her hand clicking at random files. She stretched her arms above her head and restir her cooling coffee. Finally...  
"I'm bored."  
The rest of the STN-J occupants rolled their eyes and went back to their work, ignoring the woman.  
"I'm bored!" she repeated, just for good measures and Chief Inspector Shintaro Kosaka slammed the newspaper he was reading on the table and his secretary squeaked in surprise.  
"Then go do whatever you want to do and stop hassling us about it!"  
"But I don't know what I should do and everything seem so BORING and things has been so quiet lately and I went shopping yesterday and I swear everything seem so last year so I lost interest and even the shoes were all so blah and so I thought I should get started on my winter shopping,"  
"It's spring." Hajime said incredulously, "Why would anyone be winter shopping now?"  
"It's Dojima." Micheal said simply as if that answer everything and it does.  
"But all the winter clothes are so freaking somber! All blacks and browns and earthy colors and I despair!" Dojima continued dramatically.  
"So you didn't bought anything?" asked Karasuma and Dojima gasped in mock indignant.  
"Of course I bought something! I wouldn't dream of wearing those awful colors but it looks perfect on you so I bought it for you Miho-chan!"  
"What?!"  
A round of laughter filled the room at Dojima exclamation and she grinned cheekily at Karasuma annoyed eyes. She spun in her chair and pushed herself to Karasuma.  
Micheal shook his head at Dojima crazy action and half listened to the two women bickered amicably.  
A ping took his attention and he saw that an email had got through his firewall and now lay in his inbox; seemingly harmless. Micheal eyes widen and he cursed.  
He backed up his drive and put up some defaults for in-cases and with an apprehensive breath clicked the email opened. And Micheal jaw dropped.

**A/N**

**I know, I know, took me forever to update but I was busy and inspirations was scarce. It is going to take a very, very dark turn so I decide to ease the way with a little light hearted moment. So read and review please! I update every two review by the way. You know just saying.**


End file.
